El Hermano Saga (return of Kirumi Tojo)
Out in the far reaches of space King Cold finds his son almost dead after he was hacked by the SJW clan. King Cold is pissed at this sight and rebuilds Frieza with his henchman. Down on earth Johnny Joestar is shopping for bootleg Goku figures when 2 pods crash land outside. Out of the pods Crash Bandicoot Blanco and El Hermano make their way out in order to punch the shop down. Johnny Joestar is pissed off as El Hermano takes the last Dragon Ball from him before breaking both his legs again. Johnny Joestar so angry but he can't move so he's fucked. Johnny grabs the m and m's kart racing game and throws it at El Hermano but he blocked it with his SSJW aura. Johnny was taken by surprise as Crash Bandicoot Blanco shoved his fist up Johnny's ass and shoots a power wave up it nearly killing him. Later on Johnny is spotted by Mario who takes him to a hospital in order to help him recover his wounds, as this is happening El Hermano summons Shenron Prisma and asks her for all 360 chaos emeralds but before he could complete his request Metal Sonic and Chaos Negro ambush them and ask Shenron to bring Kirumi Tojo back from the dead. Ressurection K This is followed up by a theatrical movie called Fukkatsu No K where it starts with Eggman creating the Artificial Krillin's in order to take revenge on Trixie and Johnny. Ever since Valentines defeat Eggman has been out of work and has nothing to live for, so he plans on bringing Kirumi Tojo back to life so Metal Krillin can absorb her to become Perfect Metal Krillin. Soon after Metal Sonic and Chaos Negro start attacking a near by city but are confronted by E.T and Hit who say they're going to kick their ass. Soon Ernie, Chucky and Maynard arrive telling them they are not going to let the destruction continue, before long Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, Shiny Sonic and Metal Boom Knuckles also arrive too even the odds. A gigantic fight erupts in the city killing tons of bystanders, Metal Sonic throws Silver Sonic like a steel ball at Ernie, grinding his face in. Maynard comes from behind Metal Sonic to use his pulverising azul sending Metal Sonic to the other side of the city. Mecha Sonic proceeds to fuse with Shiny Sonic to become Mecha Sonic Requiem, which terrifies everyone on the battlefield. Soon after K.O Joe and Doogal descend in their SSJ3 transformations to help fight but are cut short by Kirumi Tojo who starts out by driving her fist through Maynards chest. Out of rage Ernie becomes SSJ LJNBTQ in order to fight Kirumi Tojo and they both fight evenly for a while until Kirumi pulls out her Thorny Head transformation she attained after fusing with Krillin. Ernie tells her he is going to steal her applejacks before flying headfirst into her fist. Kirumi follows up with a swift kick to the sky, the others watch Ernie get kicked out of his strongest form to scared to move. Doogal says he'll go and get Johnny before things get too heated, K.O Joe and the rest say they'll hold Kirumi off for him. Doogal speeds off as Kirumi punches K.O Joe to the floor, Chucky tries to sneak attack her only to be backhanded in the face knocking him clean out. Yamcha throws a Spirit Ball her way whilst E.T and Hit attacl with their Time Skip ability, Kirumi is caught by surprise by Hit and E.T who uppercut her as the Spirit Ball hits her square in the face. It doesn't take long for Kirumi to get back on her feet and beat Hit and E.T as Yamcha flies down preparing a Wolf Fang Fist. Kirumi Tojo easily dodges each strike and counters with a back hand to the face.